


你的缺席和爱情的在场

by then0525



Category: shirainishi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 20:36:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15781659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/then0525/pseuds/then0525





	你的缺席和爱情的在场

“那么下次一起去看电影啊？”  
“好的，留个联系方式吧？”  
联谊已经接近尾声，互相有好感的人已经开始试着发出邀请和交换联系方式了，人气最高的白石却在这个时候突然站起身来，说句“抱歉，还有事情。”便先行离开了。  
“什么啊——”白石的离去瞬间引起一大波人的哀嚎。  
“不过也是，像白石桑这样长相的人，大概也看不上我们这些人吧。”席间有人这么小声地议论着。   
“抱歉，我也先走了。”西野站起身来，对着大家露出一个笑容来，随即将眼神投向身边的高山，后者会意地点一点头：“娜酱就先走吧，我等下打车回去。”

西野到达停车场的时候，不出意外地看到了立在那里的白石，西野脸上露出笑容来，走上前去，随即脚下顿了一顿——顺着白石的目光望过去，一部白色的车停在那里，是小巧又马力十足的车型，略显张扬，很适合白石。  
“怎么开车来了？”西野走上前去，向着白石问出声来。因为车型太过张扬，白石似乎不经常开的样子。  
白石移过眼神来，向着西野稍微鞠躬表示招呼，随即有些困惑地皱起双眉来，似乎是没能理解西野在说些什么。  
西野看到白石一副迷茫的神情，忍不住低低地笑了出来，向着她扬一扬手里的车钥匙：“坐我的车吧，去你家还是去我家？”  
白石总算搞清楚了，眼前这个架着一副眼镜的人，是在约自己，而且省略了那些繁琐的套路步骤，妄图直接全垒打——约到家里去。  
于是白石冲着西野摇了摇头，随即拉开自己车的车门，发动了车子，扬长而去。  
这拒绝和甩开的动作太过连贯，以至于白石的车在西野视线里消失了好一会儿，西野才反应过来。  
这下换西野皱眉了。白石今天是有什么事情要忙么？西野这么想着，觉得有些负气，于是手探进外套口袋里，拿出手机来，给高山打了电话。  
“出来吧，我开车送你回去。”

白石记不清她为什么要来参加这次联谊了，只是日程本上写着，她便随着来了，在席间将来联谊的所有人都扫视了一圈，也没能找到自己来联谊的理由。完全没有，甚至在最后还被一个比自己个头矮些却又自信满满的人骚扰了。  
以后再也不去什么乱七八糟的联谊了。白石有些苦恼地想着，明明已经有交往对象了，虽然是异地恋，但总算是平稳进行中不是么。  
说起来……那个西野什么的，挺厉害的，居然一眼看透了自己的取向。  
白石将酸奶包装丢进垃圾桶之后，这么想着。  
西野的话语里带着些大阪方言的味道，让她想起了自己的交往对象。  
松村也是大阪人来着，有点巧。  
想起交往对象时，白石意外地觉察到拥堵在胸口的怅然情绪，手指在手机屏幕上调出了松村的号码，拇指犹犹豫豫地停在半空中，想了一会儿也还是觉得没什么要说的事情，于是干脆重新摁灭了屏幕，洗漱之后躺到床上去睡了。  
早已过了热恋期，又是异地，松村在外地工作，见面的时间并不多，平时也没有那么多的电话和短信，只是有必要的事情要讲时才会联系，从高中毕业的那个暑假开始，到大学毕业，从青春期的恋爱发展到大人的恋爱，没有人先开口讨论起以后，也没有人想过要讨论以后，于是就这么安稳地过下去了。  
睡意轻盈地涌现，白石陷入沉沉的睡眠。

高中，放学之后，你背着双肩包，一双眼睛看着跟你一样年轻的松村，已经向前走了几步，又转过身来，双手举过头顶，展开，脸上露出笑容来，向她说着再见。  
松村也跟着笑起来，将手挥了几挥，说再见。  
你不知道松村是从那个时候就没什么热情的，在你的印象中，松村的热情比你更甚，如果你举起双臂向她微笑的话，她得跳起来回应你才对。  
于是你在睡梦中笑了起来，心说自己怎么会计较这些，说不定松村从高中的时候就是个矜持的人了，像现在一样。你记得松村会用一连串的“喜欢喜欢喜欢”来回应你的一句“喜欢。”但你不记得这一切是在什么时候消失的。

“麻衣样，毕业旅行，一起去呀？”松村跟你挥手时，是这么跟你说的，脸上带着些微的笑意，眼睛弯弯，于是你也跟着笑起来，点头说好啊。  
毕业旅行的时候，你们两个放弃了大部队，偷偷地乘上了不知要去哪里的电车，车厢拥挤，旅途似乎是无尽，你撑开双手，为松村圈出一小块地方来，挤迫的车厢将你们两个的羞矜也挤碎了，你们的距离极近，连对方的吐息都热热地感受到了，脸颊不知道什么时候变得发烫，等到车终于中途停靠，大量的游客涌下去，你总算偷得空闲，将手放下，她头也不低，手却握住了你的。  
你们的毕业旅行，沿途在车厢里私奔一般地恋爱，再挤迫都没有放开手。

再之后是大学入学前的那个暑假，你们逃到图书馆里去吹空调，你翻看最新的时尚杂志，你的美丽让你有意识地开始打点自己，她就在一旁笑，用笔偷偷地将你各种各样的神态都留在纸面上，你记得那些画，你在睡梦中有些疑惑，松村画画明明没有这么好的。  
但总归还是幸福的，被喜欢着的时候，自然无论如何都是开心的，欢欣的感觉从心底一直一直冒出来，你甚至开始为自己的梦境色调太过灰蒙蒙而感到抱歉，你觉得有她出现的梦境应该是粉色的。

白石连着两天早晨醒来时觉得头脑昏沉，似乎是一整晚梦境都没能停止，等到洗漱之后对着镜子整理头发时，将垂在眼前的发丝撩到耳后，白石对着镜子里自己的眼神无奈地笑了起来，她忘记了自己一整晚都做过什么梦。  
普通的一天，进度不快不慢，到晚上下班的时候刚刚做完所有的工作，白石拿了包要回去，关上车门后觉出有人在敲自己的车窗，摁下来才发现是昨天联谊时的那个西野。  
怎么都打听到自己公司来了？已经可是算是痴汉行径了吧？白石皱一皱眉，不好的情绪一览无余：“西野桑，我已经有交往对象了，麻烦你不要再来纠缠我了。”  
西野一手搭在车窗上方，俯下身来，即使是听到白石这么说时，也没放开手，她垂着头，有些恬不知耻地，在白石看来，持续地追问着：“已经有交往对象了么？”  
“对啊，”白石没好气：“要不要找照片给你看？”  
原本只是客套的话而已，西野却弯下身来，说着“好啊。”  
白石没奈何，只好打开手机相册，有心想要找些跟松村亲近的照片，却发现都是中规中矩的合照，说是根本没有在交往别人也能信，但总归还是能看出来是在交往的，从松村看你的眼神能看出来，于是白石得意洋洋地将手机举到离西野眼睛很近的地方：“看到了吗？这就是我的交往对象。”  
西野看到了，但她不为所动，仍旧站在原处，扒着白石的车窗：“那么，白石桑能不能留个联系方式？”  
“我凭什么？”白石有些震怒，语气也无法保持平和：“请你快点离开。”  
“那换你留下我的也行，你留下我的号码，我就走。”西野的语气不容置疑，而且扒着车窗的手也没放开，白石无奈，只好按照西野报出来的数字乱按一通，算是交了差，西野也很守信，伸长了脖颈看着自己的号码出现在白石的手机屏幕上，白石新建了联系人，就放开了白石的车窗。白石赶紧踩下油门，车向前猛地一窜。  
“才不会存，我回去就删掉。”白石在车里越想越气，不明白为什么一个看上去算是文静的人怎么会这么痴汉。

白石吃过宵夜以后开车回家，经过那个高架桥，一侧的石壁被暖黄的灯光笼罩，藤蔓攀布其上。  
是在这里被告白了的吧？具体怎样却记不清楚了，只记得当时暖黄的灯光，还有松村架着眼镜的、一张认真的脸。  
松村什么时候戴眼镜来着？这样的想法只是出现了一瞬，白石的思绪马上转移到表白的场景去了，车已经开过去，忍不住还要偷偷瞥一眼后视镜，怎么看怎么觉得那是个好的表白地点。  
又开始想要给松村打电话了，聊一聊当时是怎样的状况。长大真是个奇妙的东西，连初恋告白是什么样子的都忘记了。

你爱收集好看的鞋子，但松村都是穿些简单的鞋，要么是最简单款式的帆布鞋，要么是土气到不行的运动鞋，你不爱那些，但看着她穿，你就也跟着买，还要买情侣款的，在图书馆的时候你坐在她一侧，偷偷地将脚凑近她的，然后眯起眼来，鞋子放在一起的时候，居然开始变得好看了。  
然后在凝神看着书本的松村神色就变得微妙，仔细看才发觉她是在憋着笑，于是你终于忍不住笑起来。  
松村，松村，你睡前没有给她打电话，虽然想要跟她聊一聊第一次的告白，但又觉得终究不算是什么大事，于是你就睡了。  
啊，你睡了，你现在是在梦里，在梦里的话，应该是能够让松村出现的吧？  
这个念头刚刚出现，你就突然从图书馆转移到了大巴车上，你坐在后排，车顶窗吹进来的冷风，松村在你侧面的位置上，却伏在你的双腿上，一张脸朝向着你，睡得正香。  
你想起来了，那是在大学的时候，你们去踏青，回来的时候乘坐的大巴是新车，松村闻了那个味道就觉得想吐，于是干脆伏在你腿上，你记得那个时候是有阳光的，念头刚一下去，梦境里就出现了黯淡的、如同月色的阳光，你便伸出手去，为松村遮挡车窗外投射进来的阳光，与那时无二。  
然后你觉得好笑，那个时候阳光灿烂，你才伸手去为她遮挡太阳，梦里的这种凉爽的阳光，不如就让松村晒一晒吧，反正松村也不黑，干嘛总是紧张她会晒黑呢？

“白石…桑，有没有空一起吃个晚饭？”痴汉西野不依不饶地出现在你公司大楼下，这已经是第三天了。  
白石觉得气恼，她难道不用上班的么？  
“走吧，请你吃好吃的。”西野完全察觉不到白石的内心活动，开始用食物引诱起白石。  
“……”白石无语，原本想要直接拒绝掉，但看到眼前的人一脸认真地望着自己，眼神里带了些许的黯然，又开始觉得吃个饭而已，也没什么吧。  
“吃饭倒是可以，”白石对着西野义正言辞地声明着：“但是我事先说清楚，我有交往对象的，如果西野桑约我去吃饭，是以朋友的态度的话，我就去，不然的话就还是算了吧。”  
西野抿了嘴，忙不迭地点头。

点单的时候，白石盯着菜单，犹疑不决，最后干脆抬手叫服务生上前来：“有没有推荐的？”  
“推荐的话，本店的荞麦面很好吃喔。”服务生这么说着。  
“啊……荞麦面么，还是算了，我再继续看看吧。”虽然不知道是为什么不吃荞麦面，但白石还是摇摇头，随即看向西野：“抱歉，西野桑，我大概还需要一会儿，不如你先点吧。”  
结果西野也没有点推荐的荞麦面。  
“你，为什么不吃推荐的荞麦面？”白石有些疑惑地从菜单上面向西野投去眼神。  
“我对荞麦面过敏。”西野的声音很小，凝视着白石，笑得比哭还难看，一面又伸过手来，将白石垂下的头发别在耳后：“总是这个样子的话，一会儿吃饭头发可是会沾到酱汁的。”  
白石下意识地要往后躲，但西野的手指拂过耳廓，带起温热的感觉，让她在一瞬间晃了神。  
西野的眼神有内容起来，也是在那一瞬，之后便恢复了毫无色彩的样子。  
白石垂下头去继续研究菜单，借以掩饰刚刚从紧张舒缓之后有些不自然的动作。

月亮的出现跟没出现一个样，窄的街道，大雾弥漫，你的双眼只能看见你想看见的，所以你什么都看不见，你试着抬起脚，向着街道的深处走去。  
白天刚刚跟同事看了《神奇动物在哪里》，所以现在神奇动物在你身边乱跑，狭窄的街道里挤得你只能尽可能地贴着墙走。  
刚刚说过了，你只能看见你想看到的东西，所以当卡车的车头出现在你眼中时，你已经躲不开了。  
但这是梦境，没错吧？  
这是梦境，你就是主宰，你能够改变一切。  
于是你脚尖一踮，向上跃起。你应该能够跃得很高很高，高得能够碰触到月亮。  
但不行，你是个太过循规蹈矩的人，就算是在梦里，你的幻想也比你自己安排的规则慢上一拍，所以你刚刚跃起不到十公分，便被眼前的卡车撞飞了。  
你倒着飞出去，没有痛苦的感觉，只是迅速地出了窄街，然后在地上站定了。于是你松了一口气，心想梦境还是有用的。  
然后是松村，她有些慌张地将自己塞进你的怀抱里去，眼里已经氤氲了一层雾气。她伸手将你的头发拨到耳后，手指触碰到耳廓，带起温热的感觉，然后她开口抱怨你：“麻衣样为什么不能注意安全呢？怎么被车撞了？”

然后白石就突然醒过来了，她有些怔忡地看着天花板，寻思着为什么会醒来。  
啊，她想起来了，因为刚刚在梦境的最后，松村的声音变成了西野的声音。  
那个痴汉西野，在她的梦里，叫她“麻衣样”，这可大事不妙。

你说要去蹦极，为了纪念二十岁成人礼，松村一脸担心地劝了你一个礼拜，也没能让你回心转意，最后不得不陪你去，结果已经穿上了所有装备的你站在那里朝下一望，马上退意萌生。“不然就不跳了。”她不知为什么，又架着一副眼镜，一脸担忧地望着你。你底气不足地空咽一口，怯怯地对她摇了摇头。结果还是不敢跳，她叫你下来，你不依不饶地说已经交了钱的。她一向话少，这次也不意外地被你的话唠打败，只好咬咬牙说那我陪你跳。  
最后她哭得比你还大声，但好歹你们俩都完成了蹦极这一人生任务。

白石这天下班之后久违地想要吃寿司，去了平日最爱去的那间店，意外地遇到了西野。  
“西野桑好。”白石很乖巧地露出笑脸来，对着西野鞠了一躬，西野有些意外的样子，明明是个痴汉，但看她此刻的神情，差点会以为她在后悔没有拉上包厢的门、好把自己挡在外面吧？  
“方便一起么？”白石脸上仍然笑着，却已经坐在西野一侧了。许是已经预料到白石会坐过来，西野在那之前已经不动声色地朝里移了移身子。  
将西野手侧的菜单拿过来时，白石才发觉自己依了与松村一起时的习惯，坐在了西野的一侧而不是对过，这么想时，再联想起前两天的梦境，心底已经变了个滋味，忍不住偷眼看向西野，西野却兀自垂着头，似乎是对白石的目光浑然不觉。  
白石也不好意思再起身坐到对面去，只得随意点了单。  
寿司被端上来的时候才发觉自己没有点最爱吃的otoro，平日为了省钱，大概都是松村点了的话自己就不点，彼此心照不宣，松村不爱吃那个，最后还是由自己来解决。  
啊，白石在心里觉得有些懊恼，但跟西野这种只见过几面的人一起吃饭，也不好意思再去点单，只得如此了。  
“啊，点错了，我不爱吃这个的。”结果西野将自己点的那份推到白石眼前：“白石桑吃这个么？”  
白石有些狐疑地望向西野，后者架着一副眼镜，笑意隐现，头发松松挽起，露出耳朵的轮廓。  
不知是哪里来的熟稔意念，白石伸手去揪西野露出一些的耳朵，西野的动作很快，在白石刚刚抬起手的时候便后仰了，似乎早已预料到白石这样的动作。白石有些意外，看向西野的脸，虽然是闪躲的动作，但神色里却没有什么闪躲之意。手指在这个时候捏到了西野的耳廓，指腹贴紧了西野的耳朵，不知怎么回事，觉得接下去应该是接吻的动作了，身子向着西野那侧倾了好些，才反应过来西野不是松村。  
自然是都觉尴尬，白石额头甚至冒出了薄薄的汗，寿司晾在一旁也没吃，是西野先起了身，脸色也有些泛白：“晚上还有些事情，差点忘记了。白石桑既然已经有了交往对象，我之后就不会再纠缠你了。”  
白石有些不解地望着西野的背影，明明是她在一开始这么痴汉的，为什么此刻又突然转性了？  
以后不会再纠缠自己了么……白石沉吟，也好。

你今天的行为不太对，你在外面对一个刚刚见过几面的陌生人动了接吻的心思。你需要见一见松村。  
这样的念头刚刚落下，你便看到了她，你在旋转楼梯的下面，她在上面几层的地方，你抬眼看她，她的身影隐隐约约，你们都向上攀爬，你看得到她，看不到她，楼梯好像是有了自己的意志一般，转过来转过去，你突然被哥斯拉阻挡了去路。  
该死的电影，最近干脆都不要看电影了。你在心里对自己发火，这是你自己的梦境，你为什么不能让自己和松村出现在一个平坦的、可以好好谈恋爱的地方呢？  
平坦的、可以好好谈恋爱的地方。  
你和松村突然到了海滩上，你记起来了，是你们去北方旅游的时候，那天太阳很大，海面的反光晃得你睁不开眼，你心情差劲极了，以至于你觉得松村又晒黑了几度。晚上借住的民宿没有电，店主沉默地点了蜡烛，你有些负气地吃着不咸不淡的饭，看向松村的时候，她仍旧是一脸平静。  
“两位是朋友关系么？”店家的妻子似乎是觉得气氛太差，好心地开口打破僵局。  
是交往对象，你没好气地这么想着，刚准备开口，松村就已经开了口：“她是我姐姐。”  
喂！你平时不会说我是姐姐的，怎么在梦里就这么放肆！你在心里没好气地想着，这下饭也吃不下了，索性直接站起身来回到了卧室。  
眼睛有些发涩，也不影响你流眼泪，你坐在那里，想，松村又不是第一次在外面隐瞒两人之间的关系了，还有更过分的，每次联谊的时候都要装作不认识不是么？  
她是海水，毫不容情波澜不惊的海水；她是火焰，不动声色烧灼内心的火焰；不，她两者都不是，她是海水的一部分，她是火焰的一部分，她不是全部的海水和全部的火焰，她是一部分。  
她一定要站得那么远，远到你的眼睛被风吹出了眼泪，她都看不见。

你在睡梦中突然觉出不对，你本该想起松村，借以对抗最近突然出现的西野，为什么变成了如同控诉松村一般的梦境？  
难道是你潜意识里在为自己遇上西野开脱，才会想起松村的种种不好么？  
对抗西野。  
于是最后你梦里第一次出现了西野，她双手并拢，将手里的海水朝你脸上泼过来。她说：“醒醒，你必须找到你最喜欢的人。”  
你必须找到你最喜欢的人。

白石醒转过来的时候，还兀自觉得有些冷，刚刚在心里惊讶西野那捧海水威力都延伸到梦外了，这才发觉原来是踢了被子。  
这么一折腾彻底醒来了，白石觉得必须要跟松村联系了，于是她在床头柜上摸了手机，摁亮以后显示凌晨四点，白石觉得有些头痛，或许是踢被子之后受了凉，于是一手盖在眼前，挡住手机屏幕的亮光，点亮了与松村的对话框。  
对话框里一片空白，白石不久前大概刚刚才清理过line的记录，说些什么好呢？白石微微闭上双眼，在睡意再次袭来的时候才重新张开双眼，手指在屏幕上轻巧地点了几点——  
“你还记得你当时是怎么跟我告白的么？”  
在刚刚那稍微探出头来的梦境里，白石看到了那面爬满了藤蔓的、撒着柔光的墙壁，于是她觉得就跟松村聊这个了。

西野连着两天没有出现，松村也连着两天没有回应她的消息，恰好公司那边也事务繁忙，白石便也没有多想，大抵脆弱，都是在日出之前会有的情绪，忙起来的话，就都不是问题了。  
但她还是遇到了西野，在惯常会去的餐厅，西野的睫毛微微上扬，显示出主人讶异的情绪，白石扬起笑容看她，才发现她确实算不上特别白。  
如果跟她交往的话，以自己的性格，或许看到她晒太阳就会觉得紧张吧。  
思绪朝着这样危险的方向跑了一小截路，白石才回过神来，于是笑着向呆立在原地的西野发出了邀请：“不然一起吃？”

白石意外喝了不少酒，直到西野沉默地伸出手去，向服务生示意不要再加酒了。  
“白石桑……不要喝了吧。”西野这么说着。  
白石看着西野，过了几秒还是笑起来：“西野桑，要不要开车送我回去？”  
西野垂头想了想，总不能让喝了酒的人自己回去，于是点点头。  
西野的车也算是小巧，跟白石的车比起来少了些张扬，白石打量了一会西野的车，才坐到副驾驶上去。  
西野车里的味道猛然钻进白石的鼻腔，白石皱一皱眉，才发觉自己对这气味有种意外的熟稔感。路过桥，路过隧道，开上小路的时候车流量变少，因此得以窥见松村向白石告白时的那面墙壁，藤蔓遍布其上。  
白石又想起来松村还没有回复她，但此时自己却在西野的车里。于是她有些烦躁地将手伸向西野的音响，却被西野抬手拦住了。  
“白石桑？”西野的语气里带着些慌慌张张的疑问。  
“想放首歌听。”白石挤出一个笑容来，这么向西野解释着。  
“没有、我的车里没有可以听的歌。”  
这真是个奇怪的拒绝借口，但白石无心再同西野纠结。她此刻发现了更为重要的问题。  
西野没有问她的住址，但是却径直朝着自己家的方向一路开了过来。  
说不定是痴汉到连自己的住址都搞清楚了？白石这么想着，那样的话，我简直可以去告她了。  
但此刻她的心里充满了连她自己都搞不清楚的柔软，她叹了口气，转脸看向西野：“西野桑，我能不能去你家喝杯茶？”  
西野的眼神一下子看向白石，搞不清白石用意的样子，末了沉默地点点头，在一个路口打了方向盘，转向与白石家方向不同的路口。  
白石饶有兴味地靠着车窗，望向道旁的商店，便利店里穿着围裙的小哥坐在门外的长椅上抽烟，音像店的老板戴着耳机，对着闪烁的显示屏沉默着。  
白石收回目光时觑见西野车窗上细小的划痕，连带西野车里的气味，都有种意外的熟稔感。  
忍不住又偷眼看向西野，后者一脸凝重地开着车。  
什么啊，明明第一次见面的时候就一脸痴汉相地邀请自己坐她的车回家不是么？这个时候又装什么深沉。  
下了车，西野摁了摁车钥匙，白石已经先出来，摁了电梯按钮。  
熟稔感，有些旧的鞋底敲打在地板上的触感，一旁默不作声的西野，神色与第一次邀请自己的时候一样，明明说着糟糕的、类似于全垒打意向的话，但是神情里却没有一丝一毫的急色之意。  
熟稔，电梯门迟钝地合上，最后一秒发出不甘心的细微响声，两排错落的楼层号码，西野的楼层号，一切的一切，熟稔到几乎，像是恋情开始的所有瞬间，一分一秒都妙不可言，以为是命中注定。

离西野的房间越近，白石越觉得奇怪，没有怪异的紧张感，胸口充斥着的，反而是不知为何的微妙情绪，她不知道会发生什么，又觉得什么都不会发生。  
果真什么都没有发生，西野睡了沙发，白石睡西野的床，这样的安排刚好能够应付一个夜晚。

“喂，不要在我看伊藤润二的时候开这种玩笑啊！”松村一手捂着胸口，颇有些心悸地对你嚷道。  
你笑嘻嘻，把她捞进怀里，垂头亲吻她的耳朵以示慰藉。  
“沙友理，”你叫她的名字：“如果我们一生都只看到被火光投在墙壁上的影子，某一天转过身来看到了投影的本体的话，你会怎么区分真实和虚幻？”  
她不再看漫画书，抬起头来，脑袋将你的下巴撞得有些发痛，你毫不在意。她好像思索了一秒的样子，然后问出声来：“柏拉图？”  
“对。”你点头，你的沙友理总是这么聪明。  
“啊，我的话，大概会用麻衣样来做标记吧。”她在你怀里沉吟着。  
“嗯？”  
“因为麻衣样，是我最喜欢也最了解的人啊。”  
“怎么标记呢？”你被她的话搞得心里发甜，这么问了出来。  
“嗯……不如用麻衣样平时摸我的手法来标记？如果感觉不对，那就一定是假的了。”她貌似正经，讲出来的话却让你颇有些无语。  
你伸出手去，想要捏住她的鼻子以示惩罚，结果厨房里的烤箱在这个时候发出叮叮叮的响声。

白石醒来的时候，床头柜上的闹铃声大作。还没能反应过来自己是在哪里，西野已经顶着乱糟糟的头发跑进来，一脸歉意地摁灭了闹钟：“对不起，白石桑，忘记关闹钟了…”  
白石毫不在意地对她摇一摇头，然后拿起自己的手机，点亮屏幕以后总算看见了松村的回信，很快地点开对话框。  
“啊，怎么突然想要问这个呢？应该是那个时候去USJ玩，吃着爆米花的时候我跟你说了，喜欢你之类的，说了两遍呢，结果还是被无情地拒绝了，因为你说你已经有喜欢的人了哦。”  
后面还跟着一个哭泣的表情，但白石已经心烦意乱地关掉了对话框。  
“你头发睡得好乱。”西野这个时候笑着伸手去揉白石的头发，这成了压垮白石的最后一根稻草。

“你总是这样，为什么一定要站得那么远？为什么一定要躲躲藏藏？”你冲着松村大喊，脸上凉意湛然，应当是泪，你顾不上去管。  
“连告白的时候也只是说了一次喜欢，想要你再讲一次都不能。”  
松村垂着头，沉默不语，但你的情绪一旦找到宣泄口，便滔滔不绝起来。

你想，你的爱人，她本该是你的停顿。如果你站在楼梯口，你的第一个想法是往下走，如果你站在饮水机前，你的第一个想法是将纸杯拿在手里，喝水，甚至要来一条速溶咖啡。  
但她让你无法停顿，你总是在追逐，追逐到精疲力竭，爱还在眼前，于是你继续向前。

总不能继续像高中时那样，只说是关系好的同学吧？  
嗯。  
要住一起吗？  
不要。  
要一起吃饭吗？  
偶尔。  
如果有同样的应酬和联谊呢？  
装作不认识的样子好了，然后开我的车回来。你的车太张扬了。  
你明明很累，但她说完了这些以后又扑上来，挂在你的脖颈上，贴着你的后背。  
她像个小火炉，是个小汗包，出了那么多的汗，仍旧抱着你兀自不放手。  
你大概是这么妥协的吧？

你被她告白的时候是在那个高架桥的石壁下，暖黄的灯光细致地爬进石壁和藤蔓的每一条缝隙，于是斑驳就落下来了。  
她说，我喜欢你。你心里是窃喜的，脸上却不动声色的样子，你说，再讲一遍？我没听清楚。  
她却不，有些话，只能讲一遍的。  
只能讲一遍，只有一遍。是在高架桥下，是在石壁和藤蔓下，不是USJ，不是吃爆米花的时候，不是说了两遍喜欢之后你说了拒绝，不是，松村。  
不是她，不是她，不是她。  
假的花，慌慌张张地枯萎；  
烛火和影子，一并摇摇晃晃地熄灭。  
你应该是忘记了什么，可是你为什么忘记？  
你挣扎着，向梦境中的那个影子问出声来。  
你说，你是谁？

西野双手成捧，你伸长了脖颈查看她的掌心，那里空空如也。  
她冷静地看着你，她说，醒醒，你必须找到你最喜欢的人。

你或许是经历了什么能够洗净记忆的劫难吧？然后在梦境里，你努力地想要藏起你曾经喜欢过的人，她站得离你很远，她告白的时候只说了一遍喜欢，她要走上前来的身影，被那洗净记忆的劫难摧毁了。  
但你为什么记得她说不要跟你一同吃饭？你为什么记得她说要在联谊上装作不认识的样子？仅仅是因为在说了那样遥远的话语之后，她扑上来贴近了你么？这一点点的温存，导致你不愿意将这些都忘记么？

你是爱丽丝，在名为遗忘的仙境里走了一遭。你问兔子，我要去哪里啊？兔子静默地立在原地，一双通红的眼睛望着你。兔子说，如果你不知道你想要去哪里的话，走哪条路都无所谓的，不是么？

 

“大概是，记忆消除类的手术，可以选择性地消除不喜欢的人的记忆，在你睡着的时候用机器潜入你的大脑，以那人的面目为目标，然后删除掉与那人有关的记忆。”  
西野坐在桌前，面前的食物已经凉了。她一筷都没动，只是怔怔地回想着高山刚刚说的话。  
“据说这个手术只做了不到五例就被废止了，因为被删除记忆的那些人都没能得到他们想象中应该有的轻松。而且，好像是有些人在删除的回溯过程中发觉不舍得删除的场景，于是为躲避删除而将原对象的脸换成了其他人的脸，造成了些混乱，还上了新闻呢。”  
“而且删除的话只是删除了头脑中的记忆，五感相关的记忆都没能删除。”  
“就是说，如果是以前喜欢吃的食物，仍然会喜欢，如果是以前翻惯的书本，再翻会觉得熟悉。”  
“总之就是这手术的局限太多了。”

“我已经有交往对象了。”西野是在亲耳听到白石对自己这么说、并且发觉白石没有存自己的电话号码时才觉得奇怪的，之前只是觉得白石是在负气，在闹别扭。  
于是拜托交际广泛的高山帮忙调查，然后得知了这种手术的存在。  
白石大概是做了这样的手术吧。  
之后再与白石见面，软磨硬泡一同吃了饭，白石点单，明明对荞麦面过敏的是自己，白石却下意识地不点。连她自己都不清楚是为什么。  
吃寿司的时候偶遇，明明不爱吃otoro的，只是之前每次都点给白石，这次也点了，结果就遇到了白石。白石坐在她侧旁，与交往时无异，只是却已经完全不记得自己了。白石伸手捏住自己的耳廓，随后是与往常一样的、想要接吻的意图。西野在那个时候后仰，然后看到白石额头上的汗水，她猜自己也是如此。  
已经忘却自己的存在了，但身体还残留着记忆的白石，西野凝目看她，白石转过一张笑得灿烂的脸。  
西野觉得心抽痛，像是那汗水一样，她们两个人交往过的时日，渗透进彼此的身体，就算是分开了也难以清楚地区别开来。  
怎么这么傻，削除是最简单的，但折磨还在后面，被溶解的那一部分会突然降临。你看，你看，你看，你有这么多的痛苦和疑惑，而我站在一旁无能为力。  
你为什么选择了痛苦？你为什么不选择我？  
还是说，对你而言，我比痛苦更甚？

“白石桑，既然你已经有了交往对象，那么我之后就不再打扰您了。”西野向着白石鞠躬，出了店门之后眼泪连着落下，她满眼泪水地仰脸看向黯淡的天空，云朵迅速游移，她猜天空此刻积满了蓄势等待坠落的水滴。  
“我喜欢你。”她路过告白时的高架桥，眼睛望着藤蔓，回想起当时白石嘴角紧紧拴着笑意，还要问她：“刚刚说了什么？我听不清楚。”  
当时她没有说第二遍来着。  
早知道就多说几遍了，说一百遍，一千遍，深刻到这部分记忆永远都无法消失。  
拥挤的车厢上用双手为自己圈出一小块空间的白石、伸手为自己遮挡阳光的白石、因为自己偶尔称呼她为姐姐而不高兴的白石。  
这样的白石，她站得是远了些，但却不等于放弃。  
只有白石离开她，没有她离开白石的理由。  
现在白石离开了。

西野整理了一切，将与白石相关的东西打包收起来。睡衣、化妆包、书本、几件换洗的衣服。  
白石不会再回来了，她作为为白石带来那么多痛苦的一方，也没有理由继续去纠缠。  
但是，如之前所言，是已经彼此渗透了的生活，总会有疏漏。  
比如再猝不及防遇到白石，她笑着要求自己送她回去，笑着想要摁响你的音响，你才想起那里面还躺着白石最喜欢的那张CD，于是慌慌张张地阻止。  
白石不以为意，笑着表达了想要去你家喝杯茶的意愿。  
你无从拒绝，转了方向盘，然后看着白石轻车熟路地下车、摁下电梯按钮。  
你给她睡床，你睡沙发，心思漂浮不定，忘记了要关掉闹钟。  
你那一晚睡得不好，听到闹铃响时整个人一个猛颤，慌慌张张地跑过去关闹钟，看见睡眼惺忪的白石，与往常无异，于是你笑着伸手去揉她的头发，靠近发旋的那一片。  
然后你感到白石的动作停了，她怔怔地抬起眼来，一字一句都无比清晰。  
她说，是谁？  
她的眼神像是积水的秋天，这样的白石，是二十岁年龄上的你的福祉。那个时候你只是看着她，看着她，不知道为什么，眼里就溢满了泪水。  
而此刻溢满泪水的是她。

你们备受折磨，是因为爱情在继续，而不是因为爱情消失了。  
削除了记忆，身体也还是相互记得。

 

西野近来觉得郁闷，吃了晚饭后没多久，还要带上雨伞去楼下便利店买啤酒，天气预报的降雨率还蛮大。  
然后她拎着购物袋往回走，有一搭没一搭，路过高架桥的时候止住了脚步。  
她看见了白石。

远天缀满云朵，到了近处低低地逼压下来，桥上的人声鼎沸，喇叭声穿插其中，搅得西野头晕，世界化作一整个的漩涡，朝着她俯冲而来。  
转啊转，转啊转，第一圈标记了原点，第二圈经过时一切回位。爱过你的人会再度爱上你。  
雨水开始落下，西野加快了脚步上前，撑开的手中的伞，将白石罩在伞下。  
我喜欢你。西野迟钝地想着。要是再问，就说爱。

白石垂下头去，看向西野，雨滴砰砰地敲打着伞布，像是想要敲开什么门一般地急切。  
西野的眼神也氤氲着一层湿气。她站在自己模糊记忆里初恋向自己告白的那个地方，有坚硬无转移的石壁，还有一直攀附于其上的藤蔓。  
白石在那个瞬间，觉得藤蔓爬遍了自己全身。


End file.
